


10 Things Liam Hates and 1 Thing He Loves

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami
Summary: 1. Sorry for the 9th but I'm also a fan of Blur LOL2. 2nd is inspired by this gif http://xiaxiaxiaxiami.lofter.com/post/1d4d93ac_eee11a7a





	10 Things Liam Hates and 1 Thing He Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [十个Liam讨厌的事物和一个他喜欢的](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821604) by [handsomexiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami). 



10

Potato.

Ugly, clumsy, stubborn and indifferent potato.

He doesn't hint any person.

Just potato.

9

Blur and their fans.

...

Idiots.

8

Paparazzi and tabloids.

He remembers Noel once mocked him: "Paparazzi and tabloids waiting to see your jokes can line up from Manchester to New York."

He knows it's not the truth.

At most to London.

7

That man.

Who he's not willing to call FATHER.

Who seldom beat him, but beat his mother, Paul and Noel black and blue countless times.

6

Guitar.

When he was just a kid, he got to know guitar was his enemy.

Which took all Noel's attention away from him.

5

The stage without Noel.

Sounds a bit of disgusting.

It's just strange to him that there won't stand a man on his left hand side anymore, who always wore that dirty look and unfortunately shared the same last name with him.

Besides, the left hand side is near the heart.

4

The songs Noel wrote to himself.

They 're always better than those Noel wrote to him.

3

The United States.

Yes, they screw up there but he doesn't give a shit.

The only reason he hates the United States is that Noel left him for the first time there.

2

A sudden kiss.

Also a prank.

But it was the thing Liam always wanted to do in the name of PRANK.

Liam Gallagher never panic.

This is something he used to say all the time.

But when he stood up in front of the camera and kissed Noel, he desperately heard his frantic heartbeat.

He still remembers Noel's lips, soft and warm, which were completely opposed to the owner's appearance and character, and his breath, clean and fresh, smelled like a big boy.

How ridiculous. 

1

Noel Gallagher.

He hates his brother.

Selfish.

Arrogant.

Hateful.

His sworn enemy.

0

Noel Gallagher.

He loves his brother.

He knows what kind of asshole, demon and rascal he is; he knows how his behaviors have disappointed Noel again and again; he knows that they have hurt each other thousands of times -- and he also knows he should not have this kind of ironic, even evil affection.

But he still loves his brother.

Just like a sad joke.

A long time ago, many years before Oasis was founded, Noel would protect him when that man was angry, and they still shared a bedroom then.

Liam remembers many nights when the silver moonlight crept into their bedroom through the gap of the curtain. He watched his brother's sleeping face quietly, counted his breath and gradually fell into sleep.

At that time, he didn't know what they would experience in the future. All he knew was that Noel and Liam would work together to do something great that would shock Manchester, Britain and even the whole world.

He has always believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sorry for the 9th but I'm also a fan of Blur LOL  
> 2\. 2nd is inspired by this gif http://xiaxiaxiaxiami.lofter.com/post/1d4d93ac_eee11a7a


End file.
